1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to an image forming apparatus that forms an image by for example, using a polyhedral mirror to scan a laser light corresponding to image data over an image carrier in a main scanning direction to form a latent image on the image carrier and then developing the latent image, as well as a method of controlling image quality provided by the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as color copiers have been popular which read a color image from a document and which then print the color image on paper. Conventional color copiers handle image data of three primary colors such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B). They thus require a longer operation time than monochromatic copiers.
In particular, the conventional color copier requires nearly three times as long a time as the monochromatic copier to complete a warm-up operation performed when a power source is started up (an operation of making the entire copier ready for an image forming process). For example, if a user using a monochromatic copier newly introduces a color copier, the user may feel that he or she must wait for a long time during a warm-up operation performed upon power-on. This impairs productivity.